Basco ta Jolokia
Basco ta Jolokia is one of the main antagonists of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. He was formerly part of the Red Pirate Gang, serving the cook, after he betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he was a privateer for the Zanygack Empire until his death by Marvelous. Since then, he had become a spirit inside the body of Hermione Granger. Biograhpy Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger (Before Crossover Cove) Basco and Marvelous were led by AkaRed, with his robotic parrot, Navi. They searched the universe in the Gokai Galleon to find the Ranger Keys, which contained the powers of the 34 Sentai teams after they sacrificed the powers to defeat the Zangyack invasion of Earth in the Great Legend War. The keys were dispersed all over the universe, they believed that once they collected them all, they could find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. They eventually managed to find all the Ranger Keys, but Basco betrayed AkaRed and Marvelous, he conspired with Zangyack forces which attacked the ship, wanting the treasure all for himself. Zangyack acknowledged him as a special pirate and considered him an ally as he only attacked enemies of Zangyack. Basco became an acquaintance of Zangyack Chief of Staff, Damaras, who he called "Old Man Damaras". With Marvelous travelling in the Gokai Galleon, Basco travelled with his ship, Free Joker, which appeared to be a modified Zangyack battleship. Basco gained a partner, Sally the space monkey, who moves quickly and attacks with two cymbals. During this time, Basco managed to discover even more Ranger Keys. Basco arrived on Earth just after the bounty on Marvelous' team, the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, exceeded that of the Red Pirates. He and Sari confronted the team, and announced to Marvelous that he was looking for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. To everyone's shock, Marvelous tried to attack Basco, Sally blocked his attacks with his cymbals before three giant Sugormin appeared on orders from Damaras. Forced to let Basco go, a hesitant Captain Marvelous forms Gokaioh as he and the others assume their Gokaiger forms to defeat them with the Ranger Keys while Basco watched. Soon after, though Marvelous was relucant to talk about it, he revealed to his team that Basco was also a member of the Red Pirates and was the one responsible for the 3-man group's destruction in an act of treachery. At that time, after talking with Damaras, Basco called Marvelous out for a duel. Despite Marvelous' insistence, the Gokaigers join him in confronting Basco after he revealed that he possessed Ranger Keys of the extra Sentai heroes as he used his trumpet to conjure DragonRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, and DekaBreak. Though the Gokaigers manage to defeat the sixth hero Sentai Warriors in one-on-one duels, returned to their original Ranger Key forms, the tables are turned in Basco's favor by overwhelming the pirates with KibaRanger, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, AbareKiller, MagiShine, Bouken Silver, the Go-On Wings, Shinken Gold, and Gosei Knight. With his crew brutally beaten without mercy, Marvelous realized they were Basco's actual targets and he was powerless to save them. Basco took off with the crew, abandoning his five defeated Keys to Marvelous. Basco had the four chained up while Sally wears their Mobilates on a necklace. Basco later called Marvelous demanding that he surrender the Ranger Key chest, Navi, and the Gokai Galleon in exchange for the lives of his shipmates. Joe told Basco that Captain Marvelous will never give up on his dream quest, but the privateer reminded him that in order to obtain something, one must give up something in return. He then ordered Sally to take his prisoners to the holding cell. After Don drived Sally away by making monkey noises, Joe discovered a ventilation shaft in their cell and the Gokaigers made their escape attempt. They winded up in a storage room and were once again brought to their cell by Basco and Sally. Meanwhile, back aboard the Gokai Galleon, Captain Marvelous remembered when he first met AkaRed, who told him that he would never find the Treasure if he gave up, and it was all about determination. Captain Marvelous regained his confidence and came up with a plan of his own. He called Basco to arrange an exchange meeting. He presented the Ranger Key chest to Basco, and suddenly threw the treasure chest in the air, spilling all of the keys and a Mobilates in time for Don to catch it with his mouth while Joe caught the Shinken Green key and inserted it in the phone's key hole - transforming Don and enabling him to free his shipmates. Basco then unleashed his 10 Super Sentai warriors while the Gokaigers regrouped to battle them. While the Gokaigers were busy, Basco went for the chest, but Navi placed the Ranger Keys back into the chest and returned them to the Gokai Galleon. Each Gokaiger was initially outnumbered two-to-one, but they devised new strategies to corner the warriors and defeat them. The Gokaigers then used the Final Wave to finish off the five remaining warriors. This prompted Basco to unleash the Wateru Liquidroid from inside Sally to dispatch the Gokaigers before leaving the scene. GokaiOh was formed to battle the Liquidroid before summoning Gao Lion to form Shinken GokaiOh and finish it off with the Gokai Samurai Slash. With the Gokaigers now in possession of the 15 Sixth Ranger Keys, Basco revealed that he had ten more Ranger Keys. Basco eventually appears again attacking Hyuuga in an attempt to gain the Great Powers of Gingaman and he summons three Bangai Heroes: MagiMother, DekaMaster and Wolzard Fire to battle the Gokaigers when they get in his way. He eventually catches up with Gai and Hyuuga as he proceeds explain that he doesn't have to be "worthy" to have the power and that he would just take it. He then use his trumpet's mysterious power to take the Greater Power by force. However, Marvelous interrupted his attack as he summons the Black Knight to battle with him. Eventually, the summoned Heroes gain an advantage over Marvelous as he gets back up. Along with his crew, they defeated MagiMother, Wolzard Fire, and DekaMaster and Gai defeats the Black Knight. However, Sally takes back all the keys except the Black Knight's and releases the Moonroid Tsukki to battle the Gokaigers. Basco later borrowed a squad of Gormin which wreaked havoc in the city, looking for Matsuri Tatsumi (GoPink) so he could gain the greater power of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V. These Gormin forces were countered by Luka and Ahim, who initially thought they were Zangyack. They went to Matsuri's aid when she was attacked by Gormin while getting an injured boy into an ambulance. Covering her, the girls were attacked by copies of Rio, Mele and Zubaan. Basco appeared and revealed the Gormin attacks were his doing so he can get the GoGo-V team's greater power. Matsuri surrendered herself as the ambulance left to safety, Basco tried to drain her power, but to no avail. It was revealed that Matsuri was not Matsuri at all, but was Ahim, she had used the power of the Magirangers to assume her form. Luka arrived and the girld fought against Basco's three extra warriors, but were beaten back. Luckily, the male Gokaigers arrived in time to take out the Gormin with GokaiSilver battling Zubaan while the others assume the forms of the Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V team to overpower the Rinjūken users. After the three Sentai warriors were defeated, Sally took the Ranger Keys back, Basco unleashed the Fireroid Meran to deal with the Gokaigers as he takes his leave. When Magi Gokaioh's fire attack only made Meran stronger, the Gokaigers used the GoGo-V Keys' greater power to cool the Fireroid down before weakening him with Gokai Prominence so GouJyuJin could destroy the monster. After Basco wiped out the Earth Defense Force, he was contacted by Gorou Hoshino the former OhRed, who was willing to give him the greater powers of the Ohrangers in exchange for the location of the Gigant Horse the flagship of the Zangyack empire. Gorou however betrayed the deal and tried to blow up both him and Basco, only to find out that Basco had already summoned the Ranger Key Clones and had them sweep the warehouse they were in for the bombs. Basco then tries to rip the Greater Powers of the Ohrangers from Gorou, but is stopped by Marvelous who shoots his trumpet out of his hands. A fight between the two groups began and after the Gokaigers obtained the greater powers of the Ohrangers they used it to defeat all of Basco's Ranger Key Clones. Sally once again jumped in to collect them, but was shot at by Gai who takes them instead. Facing the Gokaigers without any of his Ranger Key Clones, Basco had Sally stand aside as Marvelous was about to attack him. A red forcefield blocked Marvelous' GokaiSaber and even pushed him back, before Basco's eyes glowed red and he transformed into, his true form. Basco goats the Gokaigers and was attacked by Gai, whom he easily stopped and breaks his arm, before using red and black energy emitted from his body to badly damage Gai and knock him out cold. He then proceeded to attack the rest of the Gokaigers, beating them up harshly. While Marvelous struggled to remain conscious, Basco shown him three small orbs, revealing that he already had the greater powers of Changeman, Flashman and Maskman. He told Marvelous to keep collecting the Greater Powers as it made things easier for him and then left. As the Gokiagers attended Moroboshi High and learned what it meant to be a student, Basco drew out Kenta, the previous MegaRed, using Sally as bait. Once confronted, Basco attempted to take the Greater Power of the Megarangers by trading it in exchange for the safety of the students as he had hidden bombs throughout the school. However, the Gokaigers managed to find and contain them before they went off and confronted Basco before he took the Greater Power. The Gokaigers, despising Basco for putting the students at harm for the sake of his ambition, changed into the Megarangers with Marvelous and Gai taking on Basco. Despite a good fight, Basco managed to overcome their attacks before Sally was knocked back by the other four. Just as Marvelous and Gai used the distraction to finish off Sally, Basco jumped in the way and deflected the attack, surprising both Pirates. He then had Sally release two Pseudo-Lifeforms, Moririn and Dororin, before taking his leave. Basco and Sally were hanging around on Earth when they were confronted by Damaras, who had just been released from prison having been given a chance by Ackdos Gill to redeem himself for letting Warz Gill die. Damaras attacked Basco for failing to kill the Gokaigers when he had the chance, Damaras told Basco to help him finally take down the Gokaigers. When Basco asked what would happen if he refused, Damaras warned him that he would simply die, bluntly telling him that he couldn't care less. Later, Basco and Sally arrived to ambush the Gokaigers as they attempted to escape from Damaras. As the others were taken out with Basco and Sally, Marvelous was defeated by Damaras. Basco then incinerated the others as Doc was knocked aside with Damaras taking Captain Marvelous with the intent to have him suffer greatly. Due to Zangyack's view of Doc as insignificant, Basco and Damaras simply abandoned him. However, Basco betrayed Damaras by having Sally save Joe, Ahim, Luka, and Gai from his own finishing attack and literally stabbing Damaras in the back, while at the same time collecting the Greater Powers of Sun Vulcan and Fiveman. His reasoning behind this betrayal is that the Gokaigers are necessary for him to obtain all of the greater powers. Basco appeared to the Gokaigers after Space Sheriff Gavan had been captured and informed them of the prison where he was held, knowing they would go after him and leave the Galleon unguarded. Later, as he prepared to board and lay claim to the Gokai Galleon, Ranger Keys and greater powers, he encountered the 36th Sentai team, the Go-Busters who had arrived to stop him. They engaged in a brief battle, and proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that Yellow Buster had given her a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrew, whacking Sally on the head. After the Gokaigers found and claimed the Kakuranger Greater Power, leaving no more undiscoved, they knew that the final confrontation with Basco was imminent and they would need to defeat him in order to claim the five Grand Powers he had stolen. With no other option, Marvelous called Basco on his Mobilates. However, Basco had prepared for this and unleashed his final two Pseudo-Lifeforms on the city. However they were quickly dispatched by Kanzen GokaiOh, and Basco turned on Sally blaming him for the defeat before shooting him numerous times and leaving. Having also been betrayed by Basco, Marvelous took pity on Sally and brought him aboard the Galleon to be treated. However this had been planned by Basco and Sally as a scheme to steal the Ranger Keys, with Sally having been given a necklace to protect him from Basco's attack. Sally stole the Treanger Box and delivered it to Basco, but not before starting to have second thoughts about betraying the pirates who had cared for him. The pirates followed, and its revealed that they had previously emptied the chest of the Ranger Keys knowing there was a good chance Sally would steal it. Despite this, Marvelous told Sally that Basco would betray him eventually and offered him a safe haven with them. Despite his loyalty to Basco (and addiction to bananas), Sally joined the pirates. Basco had known this could happen, and pressed a switch causing the necklace Sally had been given to start beeping. Marvelous realized that it was a bomb, and hurridly tried to remove it from Sally but it was too late. The bomb exploded, destroying Sally and seriously injuring Marvelous. The other Gokaigers, shocked at Basco's heartless actions towards Sally, attacked him with the Dairanger, Hurricaneger and Gingaman Powers but were no match against Basco's monster form and were also badly injured. Basco then took possession of the Gokaiger Ranger Keys and boarded the Galleon taking possession of it, Navi, the Ranger Keys and the Greater Powers. Returning the five stolen Greater Powers to their Ranger Keys, Basco prepared to claim the Greatest Treasure when he learns Navi had managed to escape her bonds. Since she was needed to unlock the treasure, he used the Rapparatta to create clones of the Gokaigers to search the ship for her. Later, the clones returned with GokaiRed having found Navi. Basco felt assured in his victory, when the other five clones suddenly blasted him with their weapons... as the 'clones' were actually the other Gokaigers who had managed to retrieve their keys after defeating Gokaigers. Basco and GokaiRed battled the others outside the ship, however the Gokaigers called upon the powers of other Red heroes and defeated the GokaiRed clone and retrieved Marvelous's Ranger Key. They then attempted to destroy Basco with the Galleon Buster with a Special Charge, but Basco was able to deflect the Rising Strike and send it back. The blast caused the Galleon Buster to go flying into Basco's hands, along with the five Gokaiger keys that were inserted into it. As Basco prepared to destroy the defenseless pirates, Marvelous turned up and the two engaged in a ferocious battle. At the end, Marvelous impaled both his and Basco's foot and scored a direct hit across the chest with his GokaiSaber while Basco shot Marvelous with his gun. After the huge explosion, Basco was mildly surprised that Marvelous' actions that he thought got himself killed in his attempt to take him down with him, until Marvelous revealed he had been saved with a part of the necklace that Sally had been given that survived the monkey's destruction. Basco couldn't believe that his own betrayal of Sally had been his undoing, but didn't have time to dwell on it as he fell to the ground with a last smug smile and died, dissolving into red dust. Crossover Cove World Arc Sometime after his death, Basco wandered the realms of dreams where he came across Hermione Granger, who had recently lost a fragment of her soul to a being called Doppelganger. Basco offered to help her in which he filled the gap in her soul and now shared a bond with her. The first thing Basco did after taking control of Hermione's body was he changed her outfit to resemble his own and helped Marvelous in the battle against Ivan Ooze. Though unknown if it was sincere or not, Basco was found out by Marvelous and promised not to double-cross him or his crew as well as being forced to promise by Hermione that he wouldn't harm her friends. Of course, not everyone, mainly the Gokaigers, were not comfortable with the fact that Basco was residing in Hermione's body, expect for Draco Malfoy. Basco stayed in control of Hermione's body during the fight against the Dark Falz and was effected by the power of Kriemhild Gretchen, who made everyone fall asleep and live their worst nightmares. Basco's nightmare was that Damaras betrayed him and while awaiting exuction, he was attacked by his partner, Sally, for his betrayal. Luckily, thanks to Thoma, everyone woke up and Basco allowed Hermione to control her body again after he was punched by Marvelous and seeing Navi. Surprisingly, Basco showed some compassion when Hermione told him that she learned she lost a fragment and might not get it back, he told her if Marvelous didn't care, he wouldn't be fighting Doppelganger to get it back for her. Basco remained in her soul until the meeting of an alternate version of Harry Potter which Basco quickly found out that he was a different Harry and took control of Hermione's body to tell this to Ron and Ginny Weasley. After this revelation, Basco followed Hermione's lead to her school of Hogwarts and instantly meeting Dolores Umbridge and exploring the castle with his host. Basco was surprised that Don, the cowardly Green Gokaiger, found the Room of Requirement, which reconstructed the GokaiGalleon. He helped Hermione and Roxas with the fight against Doppelganger as well as coaxed Doppelganger into the fight with Hermione. Personality Basco is the polar opposite of Marvelous in almost every respect. Though he retains a thirst for treasure and determination to get what he wants and all of Marvelous' pirate cunning, he possesses two fatal character flaws - he is arrogant and exceptionally vain. As part of the Red Pirates, Basco appeared friendly to Marvelous and AkaRed, though the latter seemed to know of his true nature. While Marvelous values the presence of his friends, Basco coldly betrayed him. Basco does seem to care for Sally, when the Gokaigers tried to finish him off, Basco, showing genuine concern for Sally, stepped in and took their attacks. Later, when Sally was beaten back by Damaras when he tried to protect Basco, this caused him to have a fight with Damaras. Basco is often smug and likes fooling around with everyone, but he also takes things seriously when it's needed, he appeared understandably tense when Damaras, who is vastly superior to him, lost his patience with him and threatened his life. Basco later betrays and then kills Sally after he betrays him with a bomb that was disguised as a necklace. Abilities and Power Although he appears human, his true form is that of a monster clad in pirate-like armor similar to the Gokaigers. He is strong enough to easily break Gai's arm and can emit red and black energy from his body that can deal a lot of damage. He is also incredibly fast, being able to attack the Gokaigers with delayed effect. Basco claims that this form is the real reason why he gained a bounty of 3,000,000 Zagin back then and why AkaRed feared him. This form allows Basco to take a lot of punishment, as shown when he took the force of the Gokai Supernova and Slash attack for Sally. Basco can also perform a devastating finisher attack. When Basco's monster form was first revealed to the Gokaigers, he swiftly defeated them with almost no effort. However, it would seem that the sudden appearance of this form was a factor in the Gokaiger's reactions, as when Basco attempted gain the greater power of Megaranger, despite defeating Gai quite easily initially, Gai and Marvelous were able to hold their own against him later while Joe, Luka, Don and Ahim took on Sally. Despite Basco's great strength, even he was inferior to Damaras, who was known as the "strongest man in the universe". On a minor note, the fact that Basco was the cook on the Gokai Galleon when he was part of the Red Pirates suggests he has culinary skills on par with Don and Gai. Ever since he filled in the gap in Hermione's soul, Basco has at time taken control of her body such as when he first appeared and the appearance of Harold. A ability that Hermione had obtained when her bond with Basco was formed was that depending on who was in control of her body, they could make a physical form of the other spirit. During her fight with Doppelganger, she was able to use this ability and later on Basco was able to take the form of his old body once again, though he and Hermione can talk through a mental link. Ranger Key During the fight in the first floor basement exit of Castle Oblivion, Basco revealed that he had a Ranger Key of his monster form which was quite different from the Super Sentai Ranger Keys of the Gokaigers, despite not having his golden rimmed Mobilate to use it with. The Ranger Key was said to have been found in the library when he and Hermione were practicing a ability she had obtained when their bond was formed. To use it, Basco simply held out the Key while holding it in his hand and was enveloped in a light that changed him into his Monster form. The reactions of the Gokaigers to this key are unknown, however, it can be guessed that they aren't too glad that Basco has a Ranger Key to his monster form so he can stab them in the back, but they know Hermione would keep Basco in control through their bond. Unknown to everyone and secretly planning for the right moment, Basco wants Hermione to use this particular Ranger Key at some point with him in his spirit form to see what will happen, despite them not having a Mobilate of their own. When not in use, it can be guessed that either Hermione or Basco hold the Key for safekeeping. At the moment, Basco is curious about the Key's creation and how it appeared in Hogwarts for them to find. Relationships Due to the fact he now shares a bond with Hermione, Basco remade and obtained relationships with those she knows and have met so far on the journey. Hermione Granger - As she is the host of the body he's inhabiting, Basco is the closet to Hermione and shares a spiritual bond with her despite the fact that they share very little in common. Because of their bond, Hermione can send him mental messages and hit him though no one can see her do it, he gives the expression of being hit. Captain Marvelous - '''Because they were former comrades as members of the Red Pirate Gang as well as the fact he betrayed both him and AkaRed, Basco has a stained relationship with Marvelous. It was because of his relationship to Marvelous that Basco was able to tell Hermione if he wouldn't be fighting to get back the fragment of her soul that was taken. '''Harry Potter - Harry was the first of Hermione's friends to realize that something wasn't right when Basco first appeared. He accepts and respect Harry, interested in his use of the Dresspheres and quickly gave a vague description of his past. Luka Millfy, Ahim de Famille, & Don Dogoiser - '''The relationship with the three Gokaigers was bad as with Marvelous, as they also disliked him as well after learning his history with Marvelous. Ahim was concerned at the fact Basco would worry Hermione's friends when he would control her body while Luka disliked the fact that the fact he was using a innocent girl's body to survive as did Don. '''Ron & Ginny Weasley - '''Basco's bond to Hermione caused the biggest worry in Ron and Ginny Weasley, especially Ron. But they weren't able to see much of him so they don't know much about him. '''Draco Malfoy - Though he has no direct relationship to him, Draco seems to prefer Basco in control of Hermione's body and even wishes that he was in his body to control so he could do all kinds of evil. Trivia *Though there are characters who were originally dead in their respective series and brought back to life for the rp, Basco is the only one who's remains dead so he can possess Hermione's body for speific purposes. *Despite the concern of those who know Hermione about her hosting the spirit of a ex-enemy to the Gokaigers, Basco and Hermione surprisingly get along well just as long as Basco can behave. *The only thing Basco recreated for his control of Hermione's body was his main outfit, additional accessories as such as his hat and his rings weren't recreated because Hermione didn't want those kind of accessories on her when he took control. *Basco's golden Mobliate and the Rapparatta aren't due to appear as it can be believed they were destroyed after his death *Hermione stated after regaining control of her body, now because of the bond with Basco, which they shared each other's memories and thoughts, she can only look at the Gokaigers with sorrow, regret, and guilt, which she believes are the feelings that Basco felt when he battled with the Gokaigers, especially Marvelous considering their past relationship. *Long before the actual inclusion of Baso's Monster Ranger Key, StardustXtreme gave a suggestion of it appearing in the rp. Of course, Aerith wasn't sure about including it at the time as she felt it was too soon after his appearance in the rp. *The Ranger Key of Basco's Monster Form is actually a fan made Ranger Key created by a veteran Super Sentai actor, who played the Super Sentai counterpart of Billy Cranston. Category:Characters